The Meta of Beacon
by UnnamedInk
Summary: A fragmented mind and soul. Several AIs that escaped a secret Atlas military project, to find a new life. Can they find their place in the great order of things? Or will they fall to the enemy waiting to retake its throne? Ever wonder why we're here? Contains modified characters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Red vs Blue_ or _RWBY_.

 **Prologue**

" _Put that thing down."_

" _Come on, you're going to make me late. And I hate being late."_

" _Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes."_

* * *

The leaves of the trees below the cliff rustled as the wind blew. The blue sky was obscured by clouds that foretold of coming rains, and the tall grass bending at the top of the cliff obscured the sight of the teenage boy near the edge of the cliff, meditating. Nine small humanoid figures of different colors floated in a circle around him, as their voices swirled within his head.

"Failure changes those who wish to be the best."

"Rage fuels those who fight for themselves."

"Ambition drives those who create and manipulate."

"Deception raises those who will go far."

"Logic pushes the boundaries of the mind and body."

"Trust helps those who will help you."

"Happiness brings you to your feet in times of despair."

"Fear crushes your foes, and pulls you up after falling."

"Memories give you hope, to make more and keep pushing."

"WE ARE THE META. AND WE ARE STRONG."

* * *

"Leonard?"

Instantly, the figures disappeared. The boy turned at the familiar voice. "Hello, Professor Ozpin." He turned back to the cliff and stared out over the Emerald Forest. "It's a cloudy day."

"Indeed." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "You never did answer me as to whether you would join Beacon."

"I gave you my answer." The boy stood up. "I told you, I'm too good to be a student."

"Yet there is so much you need to learn to do." Ozpin looked at him pointedly.

"Like what?" The boy turned around angrily. He had glowing sky blue eyes and dark brown hair, and a leather glove covered his right hand all the way up to mid-bicep. A glint of metal showed between the edges of his shirt and glove.

"You need to make connections to those your age. You need to learn to trust again." Ozpin stepped forward. "Leonard, I understand that no one will ever understand what you went through, but you have to live in the present more. What you do now will get you nowhere in life."

The boy pulled out a scroll and tapped in a number. "I don't need to go anywhere in life. I was rebuilt for one purpose: to be an assassin. Now that I've escaped that fate, there's nowhere else I'll belong."

"Leonard…"

"Don't call me that." The glow faded from the boy's eyes as he turned away and looked away. "Only one person ever called me that, and she's dead. Call me Church."

"If you won't be a student, be a teacher."

"Huh?" Church turned, slightly interested.

"I'll bring you in as a second year transfer. After beating one of the best students in sparring, I'll explain the class you'll teach an independent course that will involve spending a year away from Beacon."

Church turned back to the forest. "And what would I teach?"

"That's up to you. You can lead them, Church. Train them. Find a family again."

Church turned, the nine figures reappearing floating in the air around him at shoulder level. "I'll do it upon one condition."

"What?" Ozpin asked.

"I teach them to fight. I teach them to destroy. And I teach them to kill."

* * *

And that's a wrap guys, but that was fun! I had this brilliant idea ever since RWBY first came out, but I was too busy to write it until now. Being in the military really does to you. Now that I have more free time, I have released this. Updates will be sporadic.

See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Red vs Blue_ or _RWBY_.

 **Chapter 1**

9:57 AM, Sparring Classroom.

Ruby stared at the clock, waiting for sparring class to begin. Noticing the fight order, she nudged her partner next to her. "Hey Weiss, I think you're up first today. Look."

Weiss looked up at the massive screen above the arena. Sure enough, first round was "Weiss Schnee VS Leonard Church".

"Leonard Church? I don't think I've seen that name on the board before." Weiss remarked.

"Some new student perhaps? Ooh, what if he's hot?" Yang mused. "Wait, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She looked to her left and right at her team staring at her. "Yep."

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened. Ozpin walked in, leading someone behind him. "Hello students. We have a new student. This is Church. I believe I've put him up to fight first today in this class. After his fight, I will have a short announcement for the entire class. Say hi, Church."

Weiss studied the new student. Khaki pants, customized combat boots, a long-sleeved cotton shirt, leather gloves, brown hair, glowing sky blue eyes… Wait, glowing?

Yang whistled. "Yep, he's hot." Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder. "I said that out loud again, didn't I?"

Suddenly, the bell rang. Professor Goodwitch began speaking. "First up today is Leonard Church versus Weiss Schnee. Good luck to the both of you. Take the floor within four minutes."

Weiss immediately got up and walked toward the locker room, followed by the new student.

* * *

"So we fight first today, huh?"

"I can't wait to pound that girl. She's a Schnee: a snobby rich kid with more attitude than skills."

"Maybe not. She might have some skill. Don't get caught off guard. That would make you a shisno."

"The way she carries herself shows that she is confident in her abilities. In addition, she seems to have some experience fighting. She was analyzing you earlier, gauging you. That scar on her left eye shows she was in a serious fight before."

"Be careful. Ozpin said for you to win. What if you disappoint him?"

"Don't worry guys. I won't lose." Church thought.

* * *

Weiss watched her opponent across the room. He had an odd set of gear: gauntlets and greaves of white metal, with glowing orange highlights. In addition, he wore a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses.

"Fighters ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked. After receiving a nod from both combatants, she began the ten second countdown and left.

Weiss watched the countdown as the boy watched her carefully, as if predicting her next move.

10… 9… 8… 7…

Church pulled out a pair of ordinary looking pistols. The only unusual thing about the guns was that it didn't look like it used dust.

6… 5… 4… 3…

Weiss bent her knees slightly, ready to cast a glyph.

2… 1… Match Begin.

The moment the match began, Weiss rushed forward using a boost glyph and jabbed three times quickly. Church moved to evade each jab, and suddenly jumped forward, body-checking Weiss and pushing her back. Immediately, he began firing at her as she created a shield glyph.

Blake watched as each bullet smashing into the shield chipped away at its defensive layers. Suddenly, instead of firing, Church's guns began clicking. Weiss took that as her opportunity to drop her shield and lunge at him, sword in hand. Blake sucked in a breath as Church merely sidestepped her lunge, kicked her off balance, and drop-kicked her to the floor. When his foot hit her back, a burst of orange colored sparks burst from his greave as Weiss hit the ground hard enough to crack the floor. Church then jumped back while reloading his pistols.

Ruby winced as Church landed a solid hit on Weiss, dropping her aura to 82%. The new student fought efficiently and brutally. "I would hate to go up against him," Ruby thought. "Maybe I could use my speed to my advantage against him though…"

Weiss slowly got to her feet. "You hit real hard… But it's not enough to take me down." Preparing a glyph, she prepared to lunge only to be suddenly grabbed from behind by her collar and thrown to the ground. Church stood above her, a neutral expression on his face as he unloaded several rounds down onto Weiss's prone figure. She could feel the pain of each shot as her aura was blasted away around her midsection. Kicking Church away and leaping to her feet, she activated Myrtenaster's ice dust, launching four icicles at him. Church shot each one out of the air, then holstered his pistols and rushed Weiss, whose aura had reached 56% while his was at 98%. Suddenly, he seemingly teleported next to her with a thin spray of fiery particles in the air between the two places and landed a crushing left-handed punch to her face, sending her flying back through the air and bringing her aura down to 41%. Before she hit the floor, he was already behind her, kicking her across the arena.

Weiss slowly got to her feet. "So you have a speed semblance. Interesting." Suddenly, she looked around in confusion. There was no one other than her on the floor. "What?"

Suddenly, something cold and metallic touched the back of her head. "Surprise."

An explosion, and then Weiss was unconscious.

* * *

The rest of team RWBY, as well as Ozpin, leapt up when Weiss hit the floor unconscious. "Weiss!" Ruby yelled while sprinting down to the arena.

Professor Goodwitch reached the floor first, but Church had already laid Weiss on her back. "Calm down. She's not dead. She's knocked out, and might have suffered a concussion from the blast at such close range. She'll be back up in under an hour or two."

Yang walked up and punched him in the jaw, snapping his head to the left. "Why didn't you give her a chance to surrender instead of blasting her in the head with a shotgun? Had her aura been any lower, you would have killed her!"

Church glared at the rest of team RWBY. "Because where I come from, the rule of thumb is to incapacitate or kill the enemy. If you don't make sure an enemy can't hurt you, he will attempt to kill you the first chance he gets. They usually don't care for their own lives; they only want to kill before they are killed." Church's eyes began to turn a pale grey.

"Enough!" Ozpin yelled from behind the group. "Church, remember that Beacon Academy is nothing like the way you were trained. Ms. Xiao Long, please refrain from punching other students outside of during an arena fight. Medical staff will be here shortly to take Ms. Schnee to the infirmary. Please take your seats, for I have an announcement to make."

Yang and Blake glared at him angrily before walking back up to their seats. Ruby lingered next to Weiss before following the Bumblebee pair.

Ozpin sighed. "As you have just seen, Church is a capable fighter, to say the least. Brutal and efficient, but an excellent fighter. Although I brought him in as a student at the beginning of today, he will not remain a student. He will be teaching an independent course that will last six months. During those six months, you will be away from Beacon Academy, and on Church's airship. Only the best will last those six months, so decide carefully whether to join."

Church stepped forward to stand next to Ozpin. "For these six months, I will train you in hand-to-hand combat, military strategy, weapons design and usage, and several other things I learned while in Special Ops."

A voice called out from the audience. "How were you in Special Ops? You're barely eighteen!"

Church merely shrugged. "I was raised by Special Ops. Some things you're just good at."

Church then returned to the group. "Not all of you who sign up will pass the course. If you constantly fail to meet my requirements, you will be kicked off the bridge of my ship, no parachute." Jaune gulped. "However, if you do meet my requirements, the rewards at the end of the course will be quite good. Especially in Ruby's tastes." Yang cringed. "Yes, I have read every single file on every single student here at Beacon; I also did my own research. Very little of your past has escaped me." Blake gulped. "Now, continue the class, Professor Goodwitch. I have to go make sure Weiss doesn't suffer permanent brain damage.

With that he left the room. Professor Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "Don't know what the Headmaster sees in that boy. Next up…"

That's a wrap guys! Hope you all enjoyed reading this first real chapter of _The Meta of Beacon_. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Red VS Blue.

 **Chapter 2**

Weiss blinked open her eyes. A throbbing in her skull and a ringing in her ears prevented her from sitting up, however. "Ugh…"

"She's awake!" Ruby screamed in joy, sending a jolt through Weiss's brain.

"Ms. Rose, not so loud. She's probably suffering from a concussion, from the looks of it. However, her aura is already almost back to normal, so she should be up and about by tomorrow." Weiss looked over to her left, where a portly nurse was admonishing her partner. "I'll leave you two to chat for a bit." The nurse then walked out.

Ruby bounced over to Weiss and leaned in over her. "You feeling okay, Weiss?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "No, I was knocked out. Of course I don't feel okay. What happened?"

Ruby cringed. "You got blasted in the back of the head with a shotgun at point-blank range. You're lucky your aura didn't shatter and your skull didn't explode. That Church guy is pretty brutal."

Weiss felt the back of her head. There was a slight bump swelling there, but nothing noticeable to the naked eye. "Yeah, I guess. Who is he, really?"

Ruby chuckled. "Turns out, he's actually a teacher."

Weiss tilted her head confusedly. "Huh?"

Ruby gestured to the door while explaining. "It turns out that basically he's Ozpin's protégé. Now Ozpin has hired him to teach those who sign up for it an independent field-training course in Special Ops stuff."

Weiss looked to the window. "Do you plan on signing up?"

"Yeah."

Weiss turned back to her partner as Ruby began talking. "You saw how quickly he took you down. Except the ending. But basically he's as good as they get, and I need to be strong if I'm going to be that hero I always wanted to be. Blake also said she wanted to get stronger, so she already filled out the form."

Weiss sat silently, thinking for a moment. "You and Blake have fun. I don't think Yang is signing up, and neither am I."

Ruby smiled at her partner. "How did you know Yang wasn't signing up?"

Weiss smiled back. "I guessed it."

* * *

Cardin turned to his team in fear. "Holy crap guys, did you see how well Church beat up the Schnee girl? That guy has major power. And he's teaching! If we can learn his secrets, we'll be unstoppable."

Russel turned to Cardin in fear. "But then you'll have to join the course."

Cardin grinned at his team member. "Don't worry. I'll be back in six months, in Super-Cardin form and ready to teach you guys."

* * *

Jaune turned to Ren. "Do you think we should join?"

Ren shook his head. "We know next to nothing about Church, while he's done plenty of research on us. I don't know why, but I don't like him. Nora and I aren't going. How about you and Pyrrha?"

Jaune turned to his partner and teacher. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha sighed. "I'll challenge him to a fight and see."

* * *

"Theta, please stop it with the fireworks. Omega, stop growling. I'm trying to read with Delta."

"I can't help it; I'm angry for not being allowed to kill the Schnee girl. Her family was involved with the Project."

"She's not to blame. She probably never knew what the Schnee Dust Company was helping fund."

"And just finding the funding isn't the source. We have to find the Director and make him pay. He was the cause of this."

* * *

"Mr. Church?"

Church opened his eyes from Delta's presentation. The "Invincible Girl," Pyrrha Nikos, stood before him in full combat attire. "Yes, Ms. Nikos?"

His instant recollection of who she was threw her off, but she quickly started speaking. "I want to try to fight you."

Church lowered his shades momentarily, looking into her eyes.

"She's in earnest. I trust this girl."

"Given her status as the Champion of Mistral's Battle Tournament, she'll be a good opponent."

"Then let's pound her."

Church raised his shades again and stood up. "Where and when?"

Pyrrha smiled as her weapons slid from her back into her hands. "How about here and now?"

Church grinned. "Then let's begin."

Instantly, he was behind her, knocking her forward into the bench, causing her to stumble. Pyrrha spun around and flipped backwards over the bench, just in time to dodge a massive metal pod rocketing from the sky. Church snapped, and the pod burst open. His gauntlets and greaves flew out in pieces, floating over to him and putting themselves together in place on his hands and feet. Church suddenly created a ball of glowing purple energy the size of a tangerine in his hand and showed it to Pyrrha. "Like it? You're done for."

Pyrrha braced herself for a blast, but instead of aiming at her, he fired the ball at her feet, where it impacted and created a small purple glyph on the ground. Instantly, a transparent light purple bubble formed around Pyrrha, trapping her inside. "Hmmm…" Pyrrha looked around, trying to find a way out.

Church chuckled. "That, my dear 'Invincible Girl,' is the Bubble Shield. No way in or out without my command. Now, let's see how you fare dodging within such a small space." Church thought another moment, and then pulled out a grenade. "Or I'll just blow you sky high and see how your aura holds up."

Pyrrha suddenly raised her left hand, and the grenade in Church's hand exploded, sending him skidding into a tree. Sadly, the shield around her didn't budge. In the cloud of smoke left by his impact, Church groaned. "Owww…"

Pyrrha smiled. "Sorry about that. But I forfeit. I can't get out, and you can't really hurt me in here either."

Church sat up, laughing. The Bubble Shield turned back into the small ball of energy and disappeared behind Church. "Actually, I could have crushed you in there, but I'm not that mean."

Pyrrha walked over and helped him up. "You really are good though. Although next time, unless you trap me again, the result will be different."

"Not quite." Church put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, as he was easily six inches taller than her. "Your semblance has something to do with metal or magnetism. I felt the pull of a magnet when you set off my grenade." Pyrrha looked at him, slightly scared.

"How were you able to feel that pull?" she asked.

Church sighed. "Keep a secret, will you?" He pulled off his right gauntlet and then the glove. Under the leather glove was a hand made completely out of robotic parts. Pyrrha could sense the moving parts within the intricate piece of machinery. "My left leg is the same thing."

Pyrrha smiled. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'll be joining your course, so there'll be no one other than those you can throw off the bridge of your ship."

Church chuckled. "Remind me to take you there sometime."

* * *

Blake watched the interaction between Church and Pyrrha from the roof of the nearby dorm. "He's definitely strong…" she muttered to herself. She watched Pyrrha leave, and Church put his glove back on. Suddenly, Church disappeared, and a thin trail of fire was left going up the side of the building and... Behind her.

Blake whirled around, nearly falling off the edge of the dorm in her haste. Church grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety. "Careful, kitty-cat. You wouldn't be the first Beacon student to fall off this roof."

In an instant, Blake's sword was at his throat. "How did you know?"

Church stood there, eyeing the handle of the blade. "It's quite obvious to those who know what they're looking for." Suddenly, he reappeared six feet back. "But enough about that. Why in the world were you up here staring at me for the past hour?"

Blake shrugged. "Why were you sitting on the park bench for the past hour until Pyrrha showed up?"

Church chuckled. "Secrets, secrets. If you must know, I was reading."

Blake was confused. "Umm… you didn't have a book…"

Church placed a hand on Blake's head. "Can you keep a secret?"

Blake looked at Church. "I mean, I already know about the metal arm and leg, but sure. Another one."

Church gestured, and suddenly flat hologram appeared in front of Church's face. It was near transparent, but the words on it were clearly shown. Blake stepped to behind Church and tried to read. "How did you build this?"

"Let's just say a friend helps me run it." Church shut the hologram off. "Anyways, you'll soon find out that I keep a lot of secrets. Just don't pry into my personal affairs and we'll be fine." Church suddenly looked in the directions of Beacon's docking bay. "Oh, and my class's transport should be here any moment. I'll see you at the docking bay." Saying that, he disappeared in a flash of small fiery particles that disappeared moments after he was gone.

Blake sighed. She had signed up for his class, but she had gotten more than she had bargained for. She had learned secrets of his, just like he knew secrets of hers.

* * *

That's a wrap folks! Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Red VS Blue_ or _RWBY_.

 **Chapter 3**

The blond girl dressed entirely in black and grey walked into Beacon's courtyard waiting for a certain someone…

…who suddenly zipped out of nowhere a short distance away from her, skidded, and crashed through a streetlight. The girl face palmed. "Church, how many times do I have to tell you, don't let of your speed boost before you come to a complete stop!"

The boy scratched his head as he sat up. "I don't think I'll ever stop doing that. It's kinda fun."

The girl sighed. "Fine then. FILSS is on her way."

"Thanks, Allie." Church chuckled. "You can chill until FILSS gets here with the ship. You can go; I know you don't like staying inside my head. Meet some new people. Oh, and welcome to Beacon. Technically, since I'm a teacher I have to say that to new people."

Suddenly, the girl looked over to her right. There, a certain rabbit faunus was standing scared, while a tall male student walked up to her.

The girl growled. "Church, I'll handle this."

* * *

Velvet stood at the docks, twenty minutes early to the rendezvous for Church's class. Suddenly, an unpleasantly familiar voice spoke behind her. "Well, well, hello bunny girl."

Velvet spun around. "Cardin?" she said in fear.

The bully grinned slightly. "So the freak is also signing up for the course, eh? Now let's see if those ears are still real…"

Suddenly, a figure in black spoke behind him. "I don't think so, asshole."

Cardin turned his head, only to take a punch to the face that sent him flying sideways to the feet of another person, one who stepped on him and kept him down on his back while leaning over him. "Church?"

"Remember this, Cardin Winchester." Church removed his shades. His eyes had turned a pale grey. "If I ever hear of you bullying a faunus again, I'll tie you to a surgical table and have my good friend Emily Grey slowly slice you apart without anesthetic. Now, Allison, he's all yours."

The girl in black removed her hood, showing her blond ponytail. She grinned menacingly down at the prone Cardin, and prepared to deliver a shattering stomp to his midsection.

Suddenly, Velvet ran up and pushed Allison aside, yelling "Please stop!"

Allison looked at Velvet. Her sad eyes said it all. "Fine." She turned and walked away while Velvet rushed over to Cardin.

"Cardin, are you all right?" The bully stared at her with an unreadable expression before taking her hand, getting up, and walking away with his head down.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha walked to the docks, where a strange bird-like plane was on the runway. Church, who was standing next to Velvet, Cardin, and four other students Ruby didn't recognize, waved to their group. "Hey guys! Over here!"

Ruby turned to her friends. "Come on guys!"

Blake stared at the plane. "This is the ship?"

Church shook his head. "Of course not. The real ship doesn't have room to land here. It's a half hour flight over to it. It's currently hovering over the ocean, a few hundred miles west of here. Everyone on board! We leave in ten minutes. Allison, you're the pilot. I have someone I need to see. Leave without me, and show them their places on the ship. Don't forget to have FILSS go over the ground rules."

Ruby raised her hand. "Who's FILSS?"

Church gestured. "You'll meet her when we get to the ship."

With that, he disappeared in the flurry of particles. Allison rolled her eyes. "He's always so cryptic. Just like David."

Before anyone else could ask, she walked into the plane.

* * *

The pink and brown haired girl sat on top of Vale's CCT tower, waiting for an old friend to appear. Her partner, a mercenary/thief known well in the underworld, sat next to her. Suddenly, a young man dressed in blue and black appeared in front of them. He smiled at Neo. "Hello."

Neo ran up and gave him a hug, while Roman chuckled. "It's been a while kid. What do you need?"

Church ran a hand through his hair. "Not much. I want you two to help me. Neo, you've always wanted to join Beacon, but your obligations to Roman hold you back, right?"

Neo nodded, and then looked at Roman. Roman spread his hands. "I can't let you go, Neo. If anyone finds out who you really are, you're a goner."

Church held out a tablet scroll. "Good news is I found her a replacement. You remember Junior's bouncers? The twins? Well, I've trained them, and together they can take down a battalion of training bots without dropping aura down to half. Now here's something: Ozpin is having me teach an independent course with Beacon Academy students aboard my ship. It's for six months, and technically she'll be going to Beacon; just taking a field trip."

Neo hopped up and down happily, running circles around Roman in joy. Roman looked at Church with a worried expression. "You sure you can protect my cousin, kid?"

Church nodded. "Nothing will happen to her. I promise."

Neo grabbed onto Church and jumped onto his shoulders, sitting like a kid on top of an adult at a fair. Roman chuckled. "Have fun, Neo. Don't forget to write."

Church grinned at Roman. "She'll fit right in. She and Dr. Grey will get along just splendid."

* * *

The first to crack the ice on the plane was Ruby. "So… Allison, was it?"

The pilot replied without looking back. "Yes."

Ruby tried to start a conversation. "What kind of plane is this?"

Allison started talking. "This is a modified version of the Bullhead known as a Pelican. A Special Ops group based in Vacuo designed this. In all reality, it's designed to take off vertically but fly faster and take more hits than a Bullhead. Basically, it's an armored specialization of the Bullhead, and with the thrusters modified to stabilize better due to eight thrusters in groups of two."

Ruby nodded.

Blake was next. She attempted to ask about Church. "How long have you known Church?"

The girl piloting the Pelican sighed. "All my life, I guess. Not that my life's been very long."

Blake was about to ask another question when suddenly the Pelican's radio burst to life. "Come in, Pelican dropship A. Come in," a robotic female voice spoke.

Allison pressed a button. "I read you, FILSS, loud and clear. We're five minutes to the rendezvous. Open Hanger One for us."

"Affirmative. Fly safe, and have a nice day."

"Ruby, Blake, you girls can drop your harnesses and get up here." Allison called to the back.

The two let their safety harnesses go and ran up to the front of the Pelican, near the pilot's seat. "Ruby, sit in the copilot seat. Blake, take the gunner's control seat. Don't press anything or FILSS will get pissed and shoot us into the ocean." The girls complied and looked ahead.

Suddenly, a massive dark shape appeared out of the fog. Ahead lay a massive ship the size of a town, somehow hovering several hundred feet over the ocean. Ruby jaw-dropped and started drooling, while Blake stared. The radio buzzed into life. "We will see you in Hanger One, Pelican A1. Welcome back, Agent Texas. I believe these are Church's students."

"Yep." Allison pressed a button and said, "Take her in, FILSS." She unbuckled her harness and walked back to the passenger area, motioning to Ruby and Blake. "Follow me, and don't leave anything in the plane."

The rest of the students released the harnesses and grabbed their bags and gear. As the rear door of the Pelican opened, Allison led the way out. Suddenly, in a bright flash Church appeared with a girl in pink and brown clinging on his shoulders, smiling. Church looked at Allison, while the Beacon students popped their heads around her and stared at him. "Well," he said to no one in particular, "this is awkward. Neo, please get off me."

* * *

That's a wrap! Have fun everyone! The next chapter might take until Saturday to upload.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or _Red VS Blue_.

 **Chapter 4**

Blake was the first to get over the surprise. "Who is she?" she asked Church.

Church thought a moment. "You might know her as the famous-" Neo whacked Church upside the head while still clinging to him- "Ow! Neo! Get off me! Fine. Let's just say an old friend."

Neo waved to the heads in an arch around Allison, who looked like she was about to blow something in her head. "Church," she began quietly, "you're telling me that you decided to take the infamous Neopolitan Torchwick in as a student?" By the end, she was shouting and Church was cringing.

"As I said, she's an old friend." Church shrugged. "Neo, this is the last time I say it: get off of me."

Neo pouted while nimbly dropping to her feet. She was definitely shorter than any of the other students. Church motioned to Allison to leave, and she did. "Now then… welcome everyone. To those who were curious, meet F.I.L.S.S." He flipped the tablet in his hands around to show a blue circle with two arcs running around it to make a shape like an eye. "F.I.L.S.S. is the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System, and she also answers to the name Sheila. As the AI that runs this ship, you can go to her for anything relating to how to get around and any help you need relating to how to use anything onboard. She can also remotely pilot any of the smaller aircraft in the hangers."

Cardin raised his hand quietly. "Mr. Winchester," F.I.L.S.S. spoke, startling him. "There is no need to raise your hand in front of the Director. Merely ask him your question."

"Director?" Pyrrha mused.

"No idea why she calls me that." Church stated. "But I've gotten used to it."

"Where did you get this ship?" Cardin asked.

"It was mine to begin with, but in the loosest term of the word I stole it." Church looked at the time. "F.I.L.S.S., guide them to the classroom and show them the tutorial video. I'm going to my lab."

"Very well sir."

Church turned back to his students. "I will see you all tomorrow. After the video, F.I.L.S.S. will guide you to your bunks. It's now 1930. Be ready by 0800 tomorrow morning in the training room." With that, Church handed the tablet to Jaune and walked out.

Jaune looked down at F.I.L.S.S. as the eye-like shape around her center circle faded in and out of sight. "Okay… Sheila, was it?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc?"

"Weren't we supposed to go somewhere?"

"Oh my… yes, my apologies. Lead your friends to this location. Please follow…"

* * *

Church sat on top of the ship, staring at the late sunset from the height. Suddenly, he became aware of a presence behind him. "Come out now," he said out loud.

"Church?"

"Blake." Church motioned for Blake to come forward. "Would you like to watch this sunset with me?"

"Okay." Blake walked forward slowly and sat down next to him. "It's beautiful," she said as she watched the brilliant colors of the sun setting over the open ocean.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Church said to himself.

Blake watched Church closely. The young man was staring off into the distance. Suddenly, he perked up and looked behind him. "What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing…" Church said. Blake could tell he was lying, but she didn't want to pry.

As the sun set, Blake slowly leaned into Church. After the golden rays of the sun were replaced by the rich hues of the twilight, Church tapped her on the shoulder. A small, soft sound was his response.

Blake Belladonna had fallen asleep.

* * *

 _The next morning… (Blake POV)_

"Alarm: All personnel report to the training room floor within ten minutes. I repeat: All personnel report to the training room floor within ten minutes." F.I.L.S.S. spoke through the intercom.

"Ugh…" I look over the edge to the bunk below me and see Ruby buried in a mound of pillows, while everyone else seemingly has only rolled up quilts. Wait… what happened yesterday? I was on the top deck with…

Church… holy shit I did not fall asleep with him did I? Oh no… NO NO NO NO HE PROBABLY THINKS I'M WEIRD NOW OH NOOOOOOOO-

"You all right?" I look over to my left, where Pyrrha is staring at me weirdly.

"Everything's fine." I lie.

"I don't think so." The red-haired warrior held a hand towards me. "What were you so scared about for a moment?"

"Nothing!" I say defensively.

Pyrrha shrugged before looking at the clock. "Darn, eight minutes to get ready. Jaune, are you awake?"

"Yeah Pyrrha, I'm up." The blond leader of team JNPR yawned. "Let's hurry."

F.I.L.S.S. spoke up again. "You now have six minutes. Bring all your scrolls, laptops, and personal tablets, as well as your weapons. Come prepared to fight."

* * *

 _(3rd person POV)_

Church stood in front of the line of students holding scrolls and laptops. "Sorry everyone, but for the duration of your stay here I will have to lock up your connections back to Beacon and the outside world. Place your devices in the assigned locker spaces." Someone groaned. "Do it or get kicked from the course." The complainer shut up immediately.

After the students gave up their devices, Church smiled menacingly. "Now it's time for training. Would you like to pummel them or should I do the honors, Allison?"

The blond girl popped a bubble with the gum she was chewing. "Go ahead. They wouldn't last a minute against me. They'll have a chance against you."

Church flipped her off. Then he pulled out a small blue and silver sphere. "Cardin!"

The tall first-year perked up drowsily. "Huh?"

"Catch!" Church pressed a button and tossed the now glowing blue sphere at the bully. Cardin had barely enough time to raise his arms and catch it with his right hand. Cardin looked at the sphere in his hand.

"What is this?" Cardin stared at the glowing sphere as it grew slightly brighter.

BOOM!

The explosion blew Cardin off his feet and into the wall twenty feet back. Now wide awake, the bully tried to move, only to find that his elbows, torso, feet, and rear were embedded in the wall. "What the fuck? A grenade?"

"Yeah." Church pulled out another pair of the spheres. "And now you'll get to have some fun, the rest of you." The first grenade flew directly at Pyrrha, who used the flat of her blade as a bat to fling it back. Unfortunately, she failed to hit it perfectly and it bounced and landed next to Jaune. "Oh, son of a-"

The explosion embedded Jaune in the wall right next to Cardin. "Uh, hi?" Jaune offered.

Cardin groaned.

The second grenade a boy with an orange and dark grey jacket caught, and threw back, yelling "Take your balls back!" Then he thought a moment. "That sounded really wrong."

Church jumped in midair and caught the grenade. "Don't say it again, Felix." Then he threw the sphere straight up, the grenade exploding near the top of its path.

Felix smiled and pulled out several small knives. "I love a good challenge, sir. Locus?"

A young man in black and green stepped next to him and pointed a gun at Church. "Let's get him, Felix."

Felix began throwing knives while his partner started firing. Taking advantage of the situation, everyone except Velvet, Cardin, and Jaune started firing at Church. At first, he started dodging inhumanly, but eventually Locus nailed him in the stomach and a storm of bullets immediately zoned in towards him.

The number of bullets impacting in such a small area caused a small explosion, but out of the explosion came bullets in random directions. Pyrrha suddenly raised her shield and stopped firing. "Guys! He's using a reflective shield! Those are our rounds!"

Locus stopped firing and peered through the smoke. Sure enough, a gust of wind suddenly blew the smoke outwards, revealing Church on one knee, a glowing purple glyph on the ground beneath him, and a light purple bubble around him. Church growled angrily. "Okay, now I'm pissed."

"Told you I'm better!" Allison's voice ran through the announcement system.

"Oh, shut the FUCK UP!" Church screamed loudly back. Then he turned back to his students to be met with a dazed look from Ruby, Blake, and Jaune and amused looks from the rest. "Sorry about that. But this is where you guys lose."

Church formed a glowing ball of energy in his right hand before throwing it up above the Beacon students. At the same time, with his left hand he caught a medium sized rectangular box and tossed it towards the students. Pyrrha stepped back, but the box slid to a halt in front of Locus and Felix. "What is this?" Locus spoke, taking a step back.

The ball of energy fell downwards, impacting directly on top of the box and creating the bubble glyph.

Pyrrha swore under her breath as a gunshot sounded out and massive bubble surrounded her, Locus, Felix, Blake, and Ruby. Church snapped his fingers, and suddenly the off the box popped a five-second timer.

"Oh, fuck my life." Felix deadpanned.

KABOOM!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or _Red_ _VS_ _Blue_.

 **Chapter 5**

The explosion blew everyone within the bubble shield down. Church frowned. "FILSS, Bioscan. Make sure no one suffered any real injuries."

There was a tense moment for Church until FILSS responded. "No one's aura has shattered, but Ms. Rose's aura is in the red. Oddly, Ms. Belladonna has suffered no damage from that explosion whatsoever.

"What?" Church spoke incredulously, dropping the shield and allowing the glyph to reform in to its energy form and return to him.

Suddenly, a blade touched his throat. Church stopped, then spoke slowly. "Most impressive, Blake. I must admit, I never knew your semblance made your own form invisible while the shadow is present."

Blake frowned at him. "It shouldn't have."

Suddenly, Church heard someone yell inside his head. "I did it!"

Church groaned. "Shit." Then he turned to his class. "FILSS, call Doctor Grey. If she's busy, tell Allison to get those two out of the wall and the rest of them checked up. I have some people I need to talk to."

"Very well, Director."

Allison leapt down from the observation deck. "I'll keep them moving for the next twenty minutes, as well as get those two idiots out from the wall."

"Thanks." Church turned back to Blake. "Meet me in my room in half an hour. I need to talk to you."

* * *

Blake stepped up to the metal door and knocked. "Come in." Church's muffled voice spoke.

Blake opened the door and stepped inside. A normal room, but on one side was a massive communications desk like one in the hanger and one in the training room's observation deck. The bed was simple and plain, while the wooden desk on the other side was just as simple. Church sat cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the wall. "Hello Blake."

"Hi Church." Blake closed the door behind her and laid Gambol Shroud on the desk. "Why did you want me here?"

Church sighed. "First of all, I will go ahead and ask you this. Do you know what it is to take a life?"

Blake stiffened. "Why are you asking me?" she responded, dodging the question.

"I'm asking because I can see something in you that the others don't have." Church stood up and pulled out a tablet. "I know who and what you are, Blake. You can't hide it from me."

Blake took a step back, her hand instinctively reaching for her sword. Church kept talking. "Blake Belladonna, 17. Cat faunus. No known siblings or alive family. Former member of the White Fang." Church punctuated the last statement with disdain. "Blake, there is little I do not know or cannot find out about you. I just need to ask you a few questions about your time in the organization."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "I put that life behind me when I ran away. I wasn't going to become a mindless killer for them."

"Then help me. I'm tracking a high-ranking strategic official in the White Fang. His name is Malcolm Hargrove." Blake twitched nervously at the name. "If you really want to know, he has close ties to a person whom I'm hunting, and I want the information. What do you know? That is my question."

Blake picked up her sword and strapped it back onto her back. "I only met the Chairman of the Strategy and Resources Committee once, and that was with my old mentor. I severed all ties when I left."

"But what did you learn of him while you were there? I know very little of the inside of the White Fang. You were there once, and that is why I am choosing to ask you." Church sighed. "Blake, can you tell me who your mentor was?"

"His name was Adam Taurus. He was the second in command of the Military and Espionage division, as well as a key member of the Strategy and Resources Committee."

Church grimaced. "Dammit. I knew he survived."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Never mind. That will be all for now." Church waved a hand, and the door swung open behind Blake. "But if you find yourself willing to talk later, my door is always open. Get back to training."

As soon as the door swung shut behind Blake, Church leapt up, ran to the massive console, and began opening files. "Here it is… FILSS, ready a Pelican. I'm going to see Agent Montana again."

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later._

"Director, Pelican A4 is ready for launch. What gear would you like to bring along?" FILSS spoke.

Church thought a moment. "Outfit the Pelican with extra shielding and reflectors, no heavy armaments. Also, add two emergency escape pods."

"Very well sir."

A brunette woman walked into the hanger and saluted him. "Hello sir."

"Emily, do you remember how to fly?"

"Of course! I can still remember everything like I remember every patient I saw apart for you."

"Good." Church gestured into the Pelican for her. "I need drop-off at the preloaded coordinates and Evac if I call for it. Dr. Grey, for today you are my pilot."

"All right. Sir, may I ask where we are going?"

"I'm going to find Agent Montana. In case things get ugly, there's two pods with basic armaments inside."

* * *

"Finally, after all this time we find another one of our old friends."

"They were not friends; they were cowards who ran when they could have fought."

"It would have been almost impossible to have escaped had they not run immediately after the Mother of Invention crashed. In fact, our escape only had a 0.42% chance of succeeding. Only by pure luck did we make it out."

"I still think we could have killed all the soldiers."

"Calm down; we will have our revenge in due time. For now, we must focus on planning that revenge."

"Let's do this!"

"We will make them pay."

* * *

The White Fang grunt was enjoying a good nap when suddenly a loud beeping noise jolted him awake, leading to him falling off his chair and knocking his partner off hers. "Watch it!" she yelled at him.

The first grunt growled at her and looked at his screen. "Call the commander. Tell him a lone aircraft is approaching at high speeds and will be within firing range in four minutes."

The second grunt grabbed a radio and turned it on. "Come in, commander. We have a lone aircraft incoming. What do we do?"

A gruff voice spoke back. "I'm in the middle of training with the Lieutenant. Radio them and find out their intentions, then report back to me."

"Very well sir." The grunt adjusted the radio and began speaking. "Unidentified aircraft, please state your business or we will blow you out of the sky. I repeat, we will blow you out of the sky. Over."

A calm voice replied. "I want to meet with Adam Taurus. Is he here?"

The grunt looked at her partner. He shrugged. "The commander is at this base. Why do you need to see him?"

"Let's just say we're old friends."

* * *

Adam stared at the landing aircraft, his left hand holding Wilt and Blush. "A Pelican…" he mused. The rear door of the landing bay dropped, and a figure obscured by the engine smoke walked out. Instantly, several White Fang members raised their guns and pointed them at the person. Adam stepped forward. "If you have a Pelican, then you must either be Atlas Special Ops or a former member of the Project. Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, well, Agent Montana. Good to see you again." Adam opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as the smoke cleared. "What? No words of hello or welcome? I must say, the White Fang has become a little shady."

Adam found his voice again. "Church… How are you still alive? So you also survived the crash and battle?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Church stepped out of the grey fog and tossed a pair of pistols towards the ground in front of Adam. "But instead of reminiscing, let's talk business. I want a person within your ranks, and I have plenty to offer for it."

Adam placed Wilt and Blush on the ground in front of him. "Straight to the point, as always. What do you want, first of all?"

Church pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Adam. "I want Malcolm Hargrove. I have personal business with him."

Adam was stunned. "You want the life of our top strategic officer? What would you have to offer for that?"

"This." Church gestured, and the scroll switched to an image of an entire hanger full of planes and dust crates. "Everything in this storage facility left over from Project Freelancer will be yours. It wasn't in the archives, so it's untouched."

Adam swallowed. "Hmmm…"

Suddenly, several grunts began arguing. "Sir, why are you helping this human?"

"Kill him!"

"He has no business here!"

"Quiet!" Adam roared. "He is an old friend, so I will not tolerate disrespect."

"It's fine, Adam." Church replied. "I can show them the truth." Church pulled two small hairpins off the top of his head. Two wolf ears popped and twitched. "Ah, the sounds of nature. It's been so long."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I don't know what you think of me making Church a wolf faunus; please review!

Hope you all enjoyed it, and have fun!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Got caught up with personal life. This chapter is over 3,000 words: enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or _Red VS Blue_.

 **Chapter 6**

Malcolm Hargrove was having a bad day.

First a pair of grunts shows up and takes him out of his office, brought him into a holding cell, and left him there for half an hour. Then, he had been knocked out and tied to a chair. Now he was on that same chair, in Adam's tent, with electrodes attached to the side of his ribs and his ears.

Now someone he recognized was threatening to electrocute him to death if the location of the former Director of Project Freelancer wasn't given to him.

"As I already said, I don't know the location of- GAAWK! Son of a bitch!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Chairman. I know Leonard Church was an old friend of yours. Where is he now?" The hooded figure sitting in a chair in front of him holding up a Lightning Dust crystal attached to the electrodes.

"Fine! I'll tell you. The last I heard from Dr. Church was two months ago. We exchanged information on the locations of the remaining members of Project Freelancer after the Mother of Invention crashed in the Atlesian Mountains." Hargrove tried to pull loose from his bindings, but was stuck on the chair. "Can you release me now, Agent Alpha?"

"No." Church pulled off his hood and grinned madly at the former Chairman. "Now, this is where the fun really begins, Malcolm. This is personal. Emily?"

The short purple-haired woman stepped forward, smiling happily with a small circular chainsaw and a tray of scalpels in her hands.

The grunts at the entrance of the tent shivered at the high-pitched screams and opera singing that floated out through the tent flap.

* * *

 _9 PM (Back on the_ I.A.T. Infamous _)_

Ruby glanced at her ringing scroll, and saw her partner's name on the screen. "Hi Weiss!"

"Hello Ruby. How are you today?"

"Oh, good! Training started off with Church beating us all up, but Blake got through a trap and managed to win for our team! Then-" Suddenly, a punching sound could be heard through the scroll and Ruby paused. "Weiss?"

"Nope. Guess again, little sis."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled into the scroll. "Did you knock Weiss out?"

"Will you be mad if I said Weiss is currently _chilling_ on the floor?" The blond replied happily.

"…"

"Hello? Ruby?"

"If I had a pillow, I would have whacked you by now."

"You know it was funny."

A second hand snatched Ruby's scroll away and said, "Yang, I felt that from across the room. Your pun was that bad."

"Come on, kitty cat. How are you and my little sis doing?"

"Quite well. Training with Allison is really hard; she hits harder than you."

"Really? I have to see that for myself. And by see I mean fight her."

Blake sighed. "It's really weird, not being in our dorm at Beacon. Where's Weiss?"

Ruby cut in from the side. "Probably unconscious because Yang punched her."

Blake groaned. "I will not save you, partner, when she gets up."

"She's waking up; can I punch her again?"

"No!" Ruby yelled.

"YANG XIAO LONG! I WILL SKEWER YOU!"

"Gotta go. Bye." Blake hung up and handed Ruby's scroll back to her.

 _In Team RWBY's room_

"Weiss, please put down Myrtenaster, we can talk… heh heh…"

* * *

"Notice: Any cadets not in bed by 11 PM without special permission will be severely punished." F.I.L.S.S. spoke over the intercom.

"What the heck?" Felix groaned. "I thought we could do whatever we wanted when not training."

"Not likely. You recognized the military aspect of this ship the moment we docked; why are you surprised?" Locus replied calmly in his strange voice.

"No, but we're not military! We're pretty much adults, but not quite yet! Th- OW!" Felix bit his tongue trying to yell and swore.

"Language!" Ruby's head popped up rapidly next to Felix's upper bunk, causing him to jump.

"Whoa! You are fast!" Felix stared at the girl's silver eyes for a moment. "If you have a problem with my language, get used to it; I'm not the one who's changing."

"Really?" A pouting Ruby started gesticulating wildly, letting go of the railing on the side of the bunk beds.

"Whoa!" Ruby was caught by Pyrrha, who smiled sheepishly and pointed towards the other side of the room. Blake, Jaune, and a young man with black hair and an aquamarine t-shirt were already asleep. Ruby chuckled nervously and whispered, "Sorry…"

"Warning: Any students not in bed by eleven o'clock will be punished with extra work on leg day. You have thirty seconds."

* * *

Weiss was studying the weaknesses of the Goliath when her scroll rang. "Who is it?" Yang asked, browsing on her tablet scroll.

Weiss stared at the screen. "Winter? Why would she be calling now?"

"Well, pick it up. It's not every day you get a call from your sister." Yang smiled and gestured to Weiss. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"It's fine." Weiss hit the accept call button. "Winter?"

"Hello Weiss. It has been a while." Her sister's calm, commanding voice filled her ears. "How have your fighting skills been improving?"

"Oh, marvelously! I've just started time dilation, and I can even generate giant objects with dust! It's actually really exciting, seeing your effort create objects." Weiss smiled slightly and waited for praise.

"Really? Then why is it that I see you get beaten in under a minute by a transfer student at Beacon?" Winter's voice became colder, and her words more crisp.

"That person a few days ago? He's not actually a student; he's an honorary professor, and he's teaching a special operations course off-campus from Beacon!" Weiss nervously replied.

"If he was able to beat you so easily and you have an opportunity to learn from him, did you sign up for the course?" Winter angrily spoke, slowly becoming impatient with her younger sister.

"No?"

"You're a fool, Weiss. If you understand what I just told you, sign up if it's not too late. What was that young man's name again?"

"I think it was Church." Weiss looked at Yang, who nodded at her.

"Church? Is that a first name?" Winter was suddenly eager to know more.

"I don't know." Weiss looked back to Yang, who shrugged at her.

"Oh well. That will be all. Goodbye Weiss."

"Goodbye Winter." Weiss hung up. Then she grabbed Yang and dragged her out of the room, into the hall.

"Gawk! What are you doing?" Yang shouted at the running heiress.

"We're going to see Professor Ozpin. If I'm signing up, you're also signing up, because no way are you going to be left alone in the dorm room for months." Weiss smiled slightly at Yang, who grinned.

"Aww! You do care!"

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "It isn't unusual that you two would want to join your teammates. But you are a bit late. I don't know if I can help you."

Yang frowned. "Are you sure, professor? You could give him a call."

Ozpin smiled. "I will do so, Ms. Xiao Long. However, until I get a confirmation or other notice from Mr. Church, I will have to ask that you and Ms. Schnee continue with your normal classes."

"Thank you Professor." Weiss stated calmly standing up. Yang followed her teammate out the door of Ozpin's office.

Ozpin sighed, and finished his mug of coffee. Then he poured himself a mug of hot chocolate from a second pot on his desk before getting back to paperwork.

* * *

Church smiled as the students filed into the training room for an hour of training before breakfast. "Hello everyone, today we have a new student who arrived yesterday evening. He's also an old friend of mine."

"Uh, dude? Pretty sure what we have counts as you repeatedly beating me up, and then having the psycho doctor patch me up so you can beat me up again. We're not friends." The student held out a strange glowing sword and pointed it at Church. "And I really want to kill you."

"Sorry Tucker." Church chuckled. "It's either that or you put up with Caboose."

"Shit! Anything but that!" Tucker held out his sword in front of him. "I don't want to go back!"

"Wait, your name's Tucker? As in Captain Lavernius Tucker of the Fourth Marine Squadron from Vacuo?" Blake spoke up. "You're much younger than the stories they tell about you seem."

"Ah man, I'm famous! All right!" Tucker smiled and stepped towards Blake. "What do they say?"

Blake frowned and stepped away. "I've heard you and blue team managed to capture a high ranking criminal while infiltrating the underworld. They also say that although you and that squad are some of the most incompetent soldiers ever."

Tucker groaned. "That's bullshit, we're awesome!"

"Tucker," Church cut in, "you got lucky. Admit it so we can move on to leg day."

Tucker groaned again and flopped onto the floor. "I hate leg day."

Church gestured to Tucker. "You hated it worse with Wash. Every day was leg day."

"Please don't remind me of that."

"Everyone, two hundred squats, let's go people!"

* * *

Ruby groaned and slammed her face into the table. "I'm starting to regret coming here."

"Oh come on, it's not so bad. I mean, the Vacuo academy is much more relaxed, but here it's actually fun! The training grounds can transform into obstacle courses for actual combat! I can't wait for what comes after breakfast." Tucker scooted over to Blake and sat down. "So, I hear you're a ninja. You read books much?"

Blake stiffened. "I'm going to go now." She instantly slurped up her bowl of soup and ran.

Tucker turned to Ruby. "What did I say?"

"I have no idea." Ruby sat up and picked up her bowl of egg soup. "Is this good?"

"Church may be good at combat, but he's horrible at cooking. These are made by the psycho doctor." Tucker swallowed nervously. "Never get hurt. If you do, you'll have to deal with her."

"What's so bad about Dr. Grey?" Jaune asked, walking up. "She seems nice. Right, Pyrrha?"

"Yes." Pyrrha smiled at Ruby and patted the young girl on the back.

Tucker shuddered. "You'll learn when it's already too late. By then you'll have seen the horrors of it all. Do not forget I told you this. But never tell her I told you!" Tucker stood up, finished his soup, and walked away.

Jaune blinked. "Pyrrha, hide me if I'm ever wounded."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "Come on Jaune, I don't think it's that bad… I hope?"

* * *

The students stood in front of a large board with ten slots. "Today, each of you will pick a code name for field use. Never use your real names in the field; it will cost you your life here." Church glared at Tucker to make his point clear. "Tucker, I'm talking about you."

"Oh come on, they'll recognize me from my colors and weapon anyway; what's the point in using a fake name if I'm famous?" Tucker pointed at Church. "You get a cool name in the field, while I get something crappy all the time."

"Don't blame me; you chose it. It just sounds worse when others say it."

"But-"

"Tucker, shut up." Church then pointed up to the board. "That is the ranking board. Each of your codenames will be given a spot on that board. Your ranking will be determined by your missions, skillset, and other things. There will be a point system for this ranking."

"Come on, hurry the speech on Church." Allison walked through the back doorway into the training room. "Also, if anyone is going to be jumping or climbing, you better put a shield over the display."

"Fine." Church sighed and pointed to a large crate of many different rifles. "One thing that will be key to your success here; you must learn to use at least three of the weapons in this crate. You will not be allowed to bring your own weapons with you on missions; the risks of the enemy recognizing you and targeting those you care for are too high." Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha shivered. "Do all of you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Felix and Locus spoke in unison.

Jaune raised a hand slowly and spoke up. "Um, I thought this was going to be a class."

Church gestured to the crate. "This is a class. I will be teaching military tactics and special ops activities. Disguising, how to efficiently kill, and

"Wait, we're learning how to kill people?" Blake spoke angrily.

"Only if you need to." Church turned and pointed at Ruby. "Ms. Rose can't fight without her weapon." Next, he pointed to Jaune. "Mr. Arc can fight, but isn't very good." Jaune sank to the floor in shame. "Ms. Nikos fights too much with the help of her semblance." Pyrrha's eyes widened at the information. "Felix and Locus are former mercenaries." Both boys stiffened as he named their profession. "Ms. Belladonna was a former assassin." Blake instantly drew her weapon and pointed it at him.

"Shut up." Blake's hand shook as she walked forwards angrily towards Church, who stared at her amused. "You have no idea why we hide our faults. You have no right to tell the world what-"

 _Click._

Church had reappeared behind Blake with a pistol on the back of her head, just where the spine left the skull. Ruby was the first to react. "Hey! Let her go!"

Church looked pissed off. "I tried to be nicer, but it seems I won't get to be." He grabbed Blake by the back of the collar and threw her towards the students, sliding to a stop at Locus' feet. "I am the commanding officer here. You will not defy my will. And when you all address me, you will address me as 'sir.' Do you all understand?"

Locus helped Blake to her feet. Tucker looked at the class and received nods. Turning back to Church, he spoke. "Sir, permission for the class to attack you."

"Permission granted. First to land a decent hit on me gets a point for the scoreboard. F.I.L.S.S., protect the scoreboard." Church gestured as a blue barrier surrounded the display.

"Yes director."

"You think this is all a game?" Blake growled, slowly rising to her feet. "We may be students, but we're not the weaklings you think we are."

"This is no game. Your goal is to find me throughout this live-fire training course set up throughout the bow area of this ship. The total area of the rooms is around forty thousand feet squared, not including walls and ceiling height. If I take enough shots, you win. However, I will be taking one of you out every half hour. Right now it is 8:50 AM. If you manage to land five direct melee hits against my torso, neck, or head, or three dust rounds to any part of my body, you win. Each hit will grant the student one point." Church pointed to the crate. "F.I.L.S.S., prepare more weapons for these students. Dust ammunition and two flashbangs per."

"Very well."

Blake fired a shot from Gambol Shroud at the teacher, who blocked the bullet with aura in the palm of his left hand. "I forgot to say only provided weapons allowed, didn't I?"

Church pulled a pistol clip from the crate. "These rounds are specially designed for an Atlas military project that failed a year ago. Unlike most dust rounds, which are subsonic, these rounds reach hypersonic speeds. This makes them incredibly lethal. Do not try to shoot one another; one of you will end up dead if you do."

Jaune gulped.

Church motioned to the clock. "8:53 AM. Six and a half minutes to prepare. Grab an assault rifle and a pistol. There are also three sets of body armor, four laser sights, and a few other gadgets. You can come back if you want to change your weapon. This room's doors will unlock at the start time. Front half of the ship. Also, I will knock out the person furthest away from me every thirty minutes. At 1:30 PM, this exercise will be over if not sooner."

* * *

Jaune and Ruby took charge. "Everyone, grab a weapon and a pistol. Get as much ammo as you need. Remember the flashbangs? Everyone get two. Cardin, Felix, and Locus, if you want you three can have the armor." Ruby began passing out clips of ammo and assault rifles.

Jaune opened the second crate. "Ruby, take this." He handed her a sniper rifle. Ruby stopped for a second before squealing madly.

"Oh my god, that's a sniper rifle! Thanks Jaune!" Ruby snatched up the rifle, sped over to the second crate, and grabbed a larger clip for the rifle.

"How come she gets that gun?" Cardin asked angrily.

"Because she can aim. I'll take the second one." Locus picked up the second rifle and strapped two clips to his belt. "Felix, take half the students to the starboard side; I'll take the port side with the rest. Take your pick."

"Who says you two are leaders?"

"Because we understand how he's thinking." Felix pulled out a computer sized scroll and began drawing a rough sketch of a square room. "He wants us to split up; that's why we need to stay in groups. In groups, if he tries to take one of us out he has to deal with a group attacking him."

Blake pointed to the square. "What are the teams?"

Felix pointed at her. "You, the red girl, Jaune, and Cardin go with Locus. Pyrrha and Tucker, you come with me."

"Why are the groups uneven?" Locus asked.

"Because I overheard the director talking. This is also how he plans to test two new students from Beacon coming in. Then the groups will be even."

"Who are they?" Blake asked.

Suddenly, the clock turned nine. Dr. Grey walked in and said, "Hey, sweetie! Yeah, you! The one in red! Your friends are here!"

"Huh?" Ruby turned and looked. Yang grinned back while Weiss gave her a small smile. "You guys!"

* * *

How do you like the story so far? I wanted to split this in two, but because I haven't uploaded in a while I'll just give you guys this.

What do you think I should do with Felix, Locus, and Tucker? Should I bring in more of the RVB cast? Or RWBY cast? Give me your feedback!

Review please!

Have a nice day!


End file.
